I Found My Prince
by RosenDragon
Summary: Miyana is a girl who is outcasted, because she has a tail and ears. Her friends Ryoga and Ryoma bring her to their home in Japan, away from her abusive family. There Miyana meets Fuji.
1. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

But Miyana is my character 3

It was Wednesday, August twenty-ninth, five days after her Aunt's birthday. She was excited for she had published a book. She was glad it sold. She had received a lot of money off it and she was getting more. She was Miyana. No need for a last name. She didn't like hers anyway. Her orange- red hair was different than others. Her hair could be orange at times, or bright red. Either way she was easy to recognize. Her eyes so brilliantly shone. They were unusually black but they changed to a dark blue every now and then. Miyana was at an interview, on a Friday of all days. Lila, her assistant, had brought her here saying that it was her only appointment today. She was new at her job. Miyana knew this and was to kind to complain at the moment. If she ever got fed up however, well that's a story for a different time. Now time for the change! No more happy until later. Miyana waited for the interview to be over. Once done she walked out and into her car. She drove off. She arrived at her house and walked in. No one noticed. Her mom ignored her, her brother probably out with friends. Her dad would probably be at school. She went up to her room and checked her email. One message. It was from her sister. Her older sister; wasn't really her sister.

~Miyana's POV~

You just called her that because she was the only other person you knew that had a tail and ears. Her name was Janita. You two were each other's only friend. Your animal traits made it that way. You called her Kitty and she called you Fluffy. How you got the names no idea but you got used to it. She told you she was going to live with someone who would take care of her. You wouldn't get to see her very often. You signed on your instant message.

Happy Begins Again

~IM Start~ (Tennis-Lefty is Ryoma, Fox-Girl is you)

Tennis-Lefty: Hey, little Foxy, or is it Fluffy now? Well, my mom had a good suggestion. How about you come live with us? I know it's kind of sudden but we think it's better for you.

Fox-Girl: WHAT?! You want me to live there *cries happily*

Tennis-Lefty: Well yeah it's better than living there where you are not wanted. We want you here. Will you come?

Fox-Girl: Of course I'm coming!

Tennis-Lefty: Good cause Ryoga left to pick you up. Please pack and be ready

Fox-Girl: OMG ok I'm going to pack.....I am staying there right I won't ever have to come back here

Tennis-Lefty: You're coming for good NOW PACK!

Fox-Girl: Ok, ok, Kiii!

Tennis-Lefty: BYE

Fox-Girl: BIBI

Both signed out.

~Chat Over~

You immediately packed. Once you had packed your clothes in one big bag, everything else went in another bag. You then put the bags on your bed and looked around. Your room was now emptied of your belongings. You went downstairs and got something to eat; making sure your mother was no where near you. You ate quickly and went outside. There you sat down near the small stream that ran by the house. You woke up later being shaken awake.

"I'm up I'm up!" you said jumping to our feet. Someone laughed and hugged you. It took you a minute but you realized it was Ryoga. You hugged him back and he lifted you up bridal style.

"Hee Hee looks like the fox fell in the trap," he said throwing you up and catching you.

"Keeeee!!!" you screamed in delight.

"Well, little fox ready to come home with me?" You nodded happily. He brought you over to a car and put you on the passenger's side. He walked around and got in.

"Wait!" you said. "What about my stuff, and did you tell them I'm leaving! Kyah! I have to..." you stopped as he grabbed your hand and locked the door so you couldn't open it.

"Miyana! I did all that!" he said looking at you. You started laughing.

"Ok!"

"You're not going to try to jump out of the car are you?" he said looking worried.

"No," you said. He started the car and drove off. The two of you arrived at an airport and your luggage was taken and put on a plane. You then boarded the plane. You immediately fell asleep.


	2. Ryoma's Team

~Narrator's POV~

Miyana fell asleep and Ryoga smiled. He glanced at the person sitting on the other side of Miyana, he seemed familiar.

"Hi Ryoga," he said.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Oh that's right. I'm Ryoma's friend, Kevin."

"Oh that's right, I remember now."

"Who's this?" Kevin asked.

"This is Miyana. She's coming to live with us."

"Miyana, pretty name. But it's summer why is she wearing a long jacket? And a baseball cap?"

"Uh, you'll find out when we get off the plane," Ryoga answered.

"Ok," Kevin replied. Soon the plane landed and the three got off the plane. They grabbed their luggage and went to the waiting room.

"Hey Miyana I'm going to go look for dad and Ryoma who were supposed to pick us up so wait here with Kevin," Ryoga said.

"Ok," she replied. Once he left Kevin spoke up.

"Why are you wearing a jacket you must be hot."

"Uh, I'm hiding a tail and ears." He laughed. "I'm serious look." She pulled off her jacket and baseball cap and shoved them in her bag.

"Wow you really have a tail and ears," he said. He reached out to feel your tail. You backed up and slapped him.

"You will not touch it!" she said firmly. He rubbed his cheek.

"Alright." He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her. "Let's go get a drink." She went to hit him again but he caught her hand and continued dragging her. Just then the entire Seigaku Tennis team came in. She leaned back putting her weight against his. He was shorter, weaker, and less intelligent than her. 'How the hell is he able to move me?!' she yelled in her head. Fuji, Ryoma and Ryoga walked up to Kevin. Fuji stood behind Miyana holding her hand from around her body. Ryoma and Ryoga pulled Kevin away from Miyana. Once that was achieved Miyana spun around to face Fuji.

"W… What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Just making sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Who are you?!" she asked.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke. Seigaku Tennis Team." He held out his hand.

"Why?" she asked. He was confused.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've never met me!" she backed up a little. Right into Ryoga's arms he picked her up.

"Hey foxy. What's wrong?"

"Foxy?!" everyone but Ryoma, Ryoga, and Miyana said.

"Uh yeah that's my nickname," Miyana said.

"Why?" Kikumaru asked. Miyana pointed to her ears and wagged her tail. They all just stared at her.

"She has a tail!" Kikumaru said.

"No dip," she replied sarcastically. Ryoga laughed.

"If I've learned one thing, Miyana has a bad temper, and can back it up."

"Ryoga nii-san, that's two things," Miyana said in a cute little innocent' voice.

"That doesn't work on me," Ryoga said, but smiled at her.

"It does too," she put on a cute pout.

"Ok maybe it does. Now let's go."

"Uh, could you introduce me first?"

"Oh right I forgot."

"Ryoma," he pointed to Ryoma. Miyana hit him, jumped out of his arms and hugged Ryoma.

"I know who Ryoma is!"

"Miyana I can't breathe!" Ryoma said.

"Whoops, sorry I guess I got carried away again," she apologized.

"This is Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji, Kaidou, Inui, and Momo," Ryoma said pointing to each one in turn.

"So hyper, kind, strong, cute, strong with temper, smart, and punk. Weird combination but cool peoples! *^_^*" Miyana said.

"Uh, did you just call Fuji cute?" Ryoga asked. Miyana took a step back and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no," she lied.

"Yes you did!" Ryoma said.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

"Did you just call Fuji cute?" Ryoma asked.  
"Uh, no," Miyana lied. You smirked. You knew she was lying.  
"You did too," Ryoma said. Her face was turning red.  
"Why don't we get on the ? It'll be a two hour drive back so…" you suggested. Everyone turned and went outside to get on the bus. When everyone was on the bus, Miyana came on. You motioned for her to sit next to you and she did. The two of you were at the very back of the bus. Everyone else spread out in the front and middle. When the bus was on its way everyone occupied themselves and ignored Miyana and Fuji.  
"So Miyana, did you really call me cute?" you asked her. Her face flushed again.  
"M... Maybe," she muttered. She turned and looked out the window. After a while she got sleepy and she leaned against your shoulder. She fell asleep, and you wrapped your around her waist.

~Ryoma's POV~

You stood up when the bus stopped. You walked to the back of the bus, only to see Miyana cuddled up to Fuji; asleep.  
"Fuji? How the…" you started.  
"She just fell asleep that's all," he replied.  
"Well let's figure out how to wake her without earning a punch," Ryoga said.  
"Yeah when she's woken up by someone she has a reflex that punches the person. It hurts," you said remembering last time you tried to wake her.  
"How do we wake her?" Fuji asked.  
"You kind of don't," Ryoga said scratching the back of his head. By then everyone had gotten off the bus, except Fuji, Miyana, and the Echizen brothers.  
"Oh I know!" you said as you ran off the bus. You ran inside and got your cat. Then you ran back to the bus. You held the cat up as it licked her face. She smiled in her sleep and slowly she woke up.  
"Oh good, sleeping beauty is up," Ryoga teased.


	4. Find Miyana

Everyone got off the and went into the Echizen household. Miyana walked up to you.  
"Neh, nii-chan?" she said.  
"Yeah Miyana?" you asked.  
"I had that dream again," she said. Everyone looked at her.  
"The about your prince?" She nodded.  
"I still wasn't able to see his face though."  
"You'll see it one day," you said picking her up and throwing her up. You caught her as she giggled. "Why don't you go up to your ? It's the one at the end of the hall to the left."  
"Ok!" she said and ran upstairs. You turned to the Seigaku Tennis Team.  
"What dream?" Ryoma asked. "She never told me about that!"  
"Well, she made me keep it a secret, but she's been having a dream that she meets her prince, and they live happily ever after, so to speak. Every time she has the dream she sees a little bit more of her prince. A few months ago she saw his outline. Last week she saw his hair color. It's been going on for about a year now. Oddly enough, her dreams come true. It's a bit surprising." You looked at the stairs where she disappeared. You walked to the door. "If she asks where I am, tell her I'm out shopping."  
"Ok," Ryoma called.

~Miyana's POV~

You walked upstairs into your new room. It was beautiful. The walls were orange, your favorite color. The bed was black. And the carpet was dark blue. There was a desk with a computer and a walk in closet for your things. You also had a small bathroom so you didn't have to share with the two boys. You laid down on the bed and thought. You glanced at the wall. Hanging there was a tennis outfit and a racket for you. You quickly changed into them and wrote a note. You slipped your cell phone in your bag. You climbed down the ladder outside your room and raced off in search of a tennis court. You soon found one. You glanced at your outfit. It was an orange skirt, with black on the reverse. Your shirt was black, and in orange letters it said, 'Stop watching me, watch the ball instead.' You laughed a little and took your tennis racket out. It was stripped like a tiger. In the center of the wires there was a paw print painted there. You smiled and took out a ball. You started to practice hitting the ball against the wall.

~Fuji's POV~

Everyone decided to go upstairs to see Miyana. She wasn't there.  
"Where could she have got to now?" Ryoma asked.  
"The window is open and the ladder's down," Oishi said.  
"Her tennis outfit's gone too," Kikumaru said.  
"I found a note!" Kawamura said.  
"What does it say?" you asked.  
"It says, 'Gone to practice tennis, I'll find my way back by supper unless you want to come get me before then. My cell phone number is," and then he read the number. Everyone added the number to their contact list.  
"Let's go find her. Call the others when you do. She'll be at a tennis court so go to any tennis court within a two mile radius," Ryoma said. Everyone nodded and went to search for Miyana.


	5. She Plays Tennis!

~Miyana's POV~

A came up to you and asked your .  
"Miyana," you answered and kept hitting the ball.  
"Miyana, nice name, mine's Yuuta. Would you like to play a ?" You caught the ball with the racket and watched roll around the rim.  
"Sure why not?" you said. You put your ball away. You started the match.

~Kikumaru's POV~

You found Miyana at the street tennis court.  
"I found her!" you said to yourself. You called Fuji first and he came rushing over here. One by one everyone came. And they stood staring at the match going on. Miyana was winning. She was really good.  
"Game, Match, Miyana wins!" the ref shouted. Yuuta and Miyana shook hands. You watched Fuji walk up to the two of them.  
"Nii-san?" Yuuta said.  
"NII-SAN!" Miyana repeated.  
"Uh, yeah he's my little bro," Fuji replied. Her eyes went wide. She turned and walked back to the spot where her bag was. She ran into the girl's bathroom.  
"How are we supposed to get her now?" Momo asked.  
"Me!" a voice said. You turned around to see Ann standing there. "I'll get her." Ann walked into the bathroom and came out with Miyana. Miyana had changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a choke-chain necklace. Her tennis shoes were replaced with black ninja sandals.

~Fuji's POV~

When you saw Miyana in this outfit, you thought she looked hot. She had a belt on with a pocket on the end. In it was her cell phone. She said thank you to Ann and ran. Before anyone realized what was happening she had turned a corner and disappeared.  
"Ann why did she say thank you?" you asked her.  
"Because I told her where something was."  
"You helped her run!" Oishi said.  
"Yeah but she explained it to me and after hearing that there's no way any girl wouldn't help her."  
"Then maybe you can explain it to us?" Momo asked.  
"Sorry sworn to keep it a secret."  
"Will you at least tell me where she is?" you asked. Ann hesitated.  
"Well, I guess I could, but only you." She whispered in your ear. You eyes widened.  
"I'm leaving, you guys go home I'll meet you there," you said, running.


	6. Beach Time

~Fuji's POV~

You raced off toward the . Why would Miyana run off there? When you got there you saw Miyana on of the water. She was in her bathing suit and she was walking in the water. You took your and off. You took your shirt off as well. You were striped down to your shorts. You walked up next to her and said hi. She jumped.  
"Nyah! Fuji! Don't scare me like that!" she complained. You laughed.  
"So why are you here?"  
"It's relaxing," she said simply.  
"Ok... you know you could have come here without running. We would have come with you."  
"That's exactly why..." she slapped her forehead.  
"What?"  
"I didn't want the hyper crowd to be here."  
"Oh, I see." She walked out farther in the water. You followed. When you stopped next to her she moved out father trying to suppress a grin. You smirked, she was playing a game. You moved farther. The water was up to your chest. She dove under and swam. You followed her and when she came up, wrapped your arms around her. You pulled her underwater. When the two of you emerged, you two burst out laughing. The two of you got in a water fight. After about an hour in the water, the two of you got out. You put your shirt, socks, and shoes on and you walked, soaking wet, to Ryoma's house.


	7. Miyana's Dream

Fuji and Miyana walked to Ryoma's house. Stopping at Fuji's along the way. Fuji changed and then accompanied Miyana to Ryoma's house. Miyana changed into her pajamas and then lay down on her bed.

"I'm tired!" she complained.  
"Well, you should get some sleep then. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Fuuuuujjjjjjiiii!" she whined.  
"What?" She pointed to the bed.  
"Please?!" she made a face.  
"Alright," Fuji sighed. He lay down next to her. Slowly the two fell asleep. Fuji was first to wake in the morning.  
"Morning Fuji!" Eiji shouted. Fuji looked around to see the rest of the tennis team there.  
"Eiji be quiet Miyana's still sleeping!" Fuji replied.  
"Right sorry," Eiji said. Just then Ryoga came in.  
"MIYANA WAKE UP!" he shouted. She merely rolled over.  
"Huh?!" everyone but, Ryoma and Ryoga said.  
"She won't wake up that easily when she's dreaming," Ryoga explained. Fuji got up.  
"Well, we have to go practice tennis," Oishi said. The Seigaku team then left. Ryoga sat on the bed next to Miyana. After a while she woke up.  
"Morning," she moaned.  
"Morning," Ryoga replied. Miyana sat up. "The Seigaku team is practicing if you want to go watch."  
"Nope, I'm going to go look around town and hopefully not get lost."  
"Ok, I'd feel a bit better if someone was with you though."  
"I didn't get my black belt for nothing you know."  
"I know I know," Ryoga sighed. After a minute or two he spoke up. "What were you dreaming about this time?"  
"Hm... oh yeah. I dreamt I was rescued by a prince and we fell in love. It was sort of like a fairy tale."  
"That's a bit weird." She hit him.  
"It is not!"  
"Ok, ok jeese you don't have to hit me!"  
"Sorry." So Ryoga left. Miyana got up, got dressed, grabbed her cell phone, and ran out of the house.


	8. A Fight

She found her way to the Seigaku School. She went to the tennis courts and sat down watching the Seigaku team practice. The match occurring at the moment was Oishi verse Eiji. Fuji walked over to Miyana and sat down next to her.

"Finally up huh?" he grinned.

"Mmmhmm *^_^*" she said. He laughed and turned to see the match. It was a 5-5 tie. After a long rally Eiji scored. He won the round so it was 6-5 now. They commenced in another rally and this time Oishi won. 6-6.

"That's enough," Coach said. "Everyone, practice is over! Clean the courts and go home." Coach left. The freshmen cleaned the courts. Miyana had missed most of the practice. All the Seigaku members went into the locker rooms. Miyana wondered around the school. She ran into a tall, black haired boy and fell to the ground.

"Ita!" she said. (Means ouch)

"Hn," the guy said and looked away from her. She stood up.

"I'm sorry for running into you," she apologized.

"Yeah whatever."

"You could be a little nicer about it!" Miyana said getting annoyed.

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Kirihara."

"Well, Kirihara you are rude so goodbye." Miyana turned to leave and Kirihara spotted her tail. (She was wearing a hat so he couldn't see her ears.)

"Wait."

"Why should I?!" Miyana said spinning around to face him.

"I would like to know your name."

"I only tell those whose are my friends, and or beat me in a fight," Miyana said smirking.

"I'll fight you then." he got into a fighting stance. Miyana did as well.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up so I can go find Fuji-kun." His eyes turned red and he charged at her. She ducked a punch and swept under his feet. He jumped over her leg and aimed a kick at her head. She rolled and his foot hit the ground. She stood up and they faced each other, not moving. Miyana smirked. She ran at him, pretending to aim for his head. She ran fast. His eyes widened and all he could do was tilt his head away from the punch. He tilted it left; she smirked and spun towards her right. Her right fist nailed him in the head as he tilted it away from her first punch. He flew and landed on his side. Miyana stood a few feet away watching him.

"Hn…you are good."

"I know."

"What degree black belt?"

"How did you know I am a black belt?"

"You just beat me. I'm a third degree."

"Huh? You are?" He nodded.

"Well, I'm only a first degree."

"WHAT?" he said surprised.

"Miyana," Fuji called as he ran towards her. Kirihara stood up. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Do I LOOK hurt?" Fuji looked at her.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't," he replied.

"I'm fine Fuji-kun."

"So your name's Miyana eh?" Kirihara said. Miyana slapped her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, bye loser." Miyana dragged Fuji away. Kirihara stood there staring as they left.


	9. Party For Who?

~Miyana's POV~

"You shouldn't go near him," Fuji said.

"Well, as you can see I can deal with him."

"Yeah, but he might hit you one time. I don't want that to happen," he said getting quieter every word. You smiled and turned your head away.

"Oi! Fuji, Miyana we're going out to eat want to come?" Kikumaru shouted.

"Can we?" you asked. He nodded. "YES!" you shouted back. You and Fuji walked over to the group standing there. They started talking about that day's practice and you began to daydream. Fuji held your hand directing you where to go and allowing you to be completely lost to the world. After a few minutes walking everyone stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Let's go in shall we?" Fuji said. Everyone agreed and went in. After dinner everyone went to the street tennis courts. They played for a while until Momo walked up to you.

"Hey Miyana, want to play a game?" he asked.

"Sure," you replied. You had just been watching. You pulled your tennis racket out and walked to the court.

"Ladies serve first," Momo said.

"That's not going to help you any."

"Oh really we'll see if you can back that up," Momo called back.

"I can." You threw the ball up and hit it. It flew at Momo, and he moved the racket to prevent himself from being hit in the face. The ball bounced off his racket and flew up in the air. Miyana jumped up and slammed it in the opposite corner than where Momo was standing. His eyes widened and he didn't move.

"Go Miyana!" Kikumaru called. Everyone else just gapped.

~Momo's POV~

"Point, Miyana!" Oishi called. You were deep into the match with Miyana. She was beating you five to four. Oishi had decided to be the ref. You kept trying and trying but Miyana outwitted you every time. You saw the ball coming at your face again. You stepped aside and spun so you hit the ball. It flew over the net, only to be sent back a second later. Miyana and you rallied for a few minutes and you were running low on energy. The game had been going on for more than an hour and Miyana was clearly not affected. She looked bored if anything.

"Can we get this over with I'm bored," she complained. You were right. She spiked the ball and won the game, and the match. You shook her hand.

"You were right. You can back your statement up," you confessed. She smiled.

"I know." The rest of the team came over. They congratulated her and told you, you needed to work harder. Sakuno came running over.

"Hi guys guess what?" she said excitedly. Everyone looked at her. "There's going to be a big party. The entire tennis team is invited!"

"Alright!" Eiji said. Everyone laughed at him. Ryoma grabbed her hand. She looked down at her hand for a second then back at him. He smiled and dragged her off somewhere. She waved at you guys and yelled,

"See you at the party."

~Miyana's POV~

Ryoma was pulling you along somewhere.

"Ryoma, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied. Ryoma dragged you until you were standing in front of a clothing store.

"I can't go in there!"

"Yes, you can. I'm going to get you an outfit for tonight. You want to impress Fuji don't you?" You nodded slowly. So the two of you went in and picked out an outfit. Of course you had to make a hole for your tail but it fits just right. It was a red skirt that went to your knees. It had Japanese symbols of love all over it. The top you picked out was orange with frilly, white long-sleeves. You thanked Ryoma and went home to try it on. When you came out of your bedroom to show Ryoga you found the entire tennis team there. You blushed. Everyone was silent for a minute. Then Eiji whistled. Fuji hit him over the head and walked up to you.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Your face flushed even more.

"Are you two gonna stand there all night or are we going to this party?" Oishi teased.

"We're coming," Fuji said, but he sounded far away to the others. He gazed into your eyes still. He started to lean in to kiss you. As you panicked, Ryoma cut in. He stood in-between you and Fuji and said,

"Are you two coming?"

"Yeah ok, Ryoma," you gave him a smile half-relived, half-annoyed. Fuji dragged you to the party. You opened the doors to the Seigaku gym and saw beautiful decorations.


	10. Party For You

**~Miyana's POV~**

** "You guys didn't have to do this for me," you said.**

** "Yes we did, if you are going to be living here you must have a welcome party." You smiled and hugged all of them.**

** "Aww thank you guys," you said. You began to wag your tail and your ears began to twitch back and forth. Everyone ran off to dance and Fuji came up behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist.**

** "It looks like my little foxy is happy."**

** "How can you tell?" you asked half-sarcastically, half-curious.**

** "Your tail is wagging and your ears are moving around as if to gather every... last... sound..." He said the last three words slowly to exaggerate them. You giggled when he nuzzled your neck.**

** "Oi! Lovebirds. It's cake time. Get over here!" Ryoma called. Fuji released you from the hug and the two of you walked over to the table hand in hand. You were so happy to see every one of your friends there. Ann-chan's brother and his team even came. You felt so welcome here. You took your piece of cake and ate it slowly taking everything in.**

** After the party died down and everybody went home you went outside. Tonight had been so much fun. You wished it hadn't ended. You and Fuji had so much fun dancing, along with the rest of your new friends. You were glad you were welcome here. It was nothing like your home in America. Here in Japan, even with your animal-like traits, people accepted you for who you were.**

** "Miyana!" Ryoga called. You didn't answer. He called again.**

** "Hai?" you said. You heard his footsteps, along with someone else's. You turned around and stood up. You recognized to figures as Ryoga and Fuji.**

** "Don't scare us like that," Ryoga said out of breath.**

** "Sorry," you said and turned your back towards them. You looked up at the moon. Tomorrow would have a full moon, and you would have to disappear for a while. You'd just tell them you got lost. You sighed.**

** "What's wrong Fuji and Ryoga said at the same time.**

** "Huh?" you said turning around.**

** "What's wrong?" Fuji repeated. You shook your head.**

** "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking tomorrow's will be a full moon. That's all."**

** "Oh." The looks on their faces relaxed and Fuji lifted you up. Your eyes widened and your face flushed.**

** "F... Fuji!" you stuttered. He chuckled and the three of you walked home, him carrying you bridal style all the way to the Echizen household. Fuji brought you to your room, and placed you on your bed.**

** "You should get changed and go to sleep," he said and left. You sighed. Just once you'd like it if you could change around people on a full moon. You looked around the room. The room you wouldn't be in tomorrow night. You changed in the bathroom and then turned off your lights. You laid down and drew the covers up over you.**

** "Miyana?" you heard Fuji whisper a few minutes later.**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Can I join you?"**

** "You don't have to ask," you told him. You were in a half-awake daze. You felt Fuji climb in and wrap his arms around you. After a few minutes you ask,**

** "Are you going to be here every night?" Your voice was hopeful and curious. He chuckled a little.**

** "I'm going to be with you every night when I can, not necessarily here though. Why?"**

** "Just wanted to know," you mumbled and snuggled your head into his chest. Slowly the two of you fell asleep.**


	11. Full Moon

**~Miyana's POV~**

** You woke up in the morning to find Fuji gone. You got dressed and packed a bag for later. You'd go to the beach and sleep on the shore, hidden by the rocks that jutted up along the southern coast. You just couldn't be around them during a full moon. You just couldn't. You hid your bag in your closet and walked downstairs.**

** "Good morning!" you called as you walked into the kitchen.**

** "Morning Miyana!" Ryoga and Ryoma said simultaneously.**

** "There's breakfast on the table, go ahead and dig in," Mrs. Echizen said. You smiled and took a seat at the table. There were eggs, bacon, and pancakes. You piled your plate and dug in. The boys finished and watched you eat. You love pancakes. They are one of your favorite foods. When you finished the three of you walked over and cleaned your dishes. You grabbed your tennis racket and ran out the door.**

** "See ya! Thanks for breakfast," you called. You had to start school again. As a transfer student of all things. Of all days too. As the bell rang, you sat in a seat in the principal's office wondering who would be in your class. You were older than Ryoma, so you wouldn't be with him. As the principal walked you through the halls you wondered if you would be in Fuji's class. You were the same age as him after all. Him, Kawamura, Inui, and you were. You still hadn't met Tezuka, but you figured he's be the same age. You followed the principal into the room and skimmed the class. Sure enough, Kawamura and Fuji were sitting with an empty desk between them in the very back row. They smiled at you as your eyes came in contact with each of theirs in turn. You smiled right back, but inside you were worried.**

** "Please take your seat; the empty desk in the back," the principal instructed and left for the teacher to take over. He didn't even introduce you. A boy raised his hand.**

** "Sensei. Who's the girl with the tail?" Your eyes hardened. You stood up and walked to his desk.**

** "My NAME is Miyana. Stating that I have a tail is OBVIOUS and RUDE." You turned on your heel and walked back to your seat.**

** "Well, Miss Miyana, Welcome to Seishun Gakure," the teacher said. You smiled. You went through the ay introducing yourself and telling people off when they mentioned your tail. When you get home you collapsed on your bed.**

** "Thanks for walking me home Fuji," you said.**

** "No problem."**

** "Hey Fuji…"**

** "Yeah?"**

** "Tonight is a full moon."**

** "Yeah."**

** "I… won't be around for a while. There is something I must do… Tonight… because of the moon, and because I am like this," you indicated your tail.**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "I can't explain it very well, but I won't be here tonight, or any other night of a full moon. Please don't look for me. I'll be back in the morning." Fuji started to say something, probably either asking for more details or something trying to talk you out of leaving the house at night alone. You cut him off by pushing him out of the room.**

** "Sorry," you apologized before shutting your door and locking it. The moon was coming up. You got changed into a kimono and climbed down the ladder. It was getting darker. The moon was almost above the horizon. You ran towards the beach ignoring people's stares and jeering comments. Once at the beach you looked at the moon. You had made it. The moon rose above the horizon and your appearance changed. Your eyes turned red. Your hair, ears, and tail turned a deep scarlet. Your body became that of your true age. It was dark, but your fox eyes could see. Your brother could too. He was coming closer. He always appeared on a full moon. He was born with fox eyes. No ears, no tail, he was two years older.**

** "Miyana."**

** "Deoken."**

** "Why'd you leave home?"**

** "I was treated like crap."**

** "I was on your side. I know our parents are wrong."**

** "It wasn't enough."**

** "I like the times of the full moon. You look much like yourself instead of some little middle scholar. You look mature, like you can take care of yourself. When you're little orangey…"**

** "Don't call me that nii-san!"**

** "You look like you need help all the time," he finished.**

** "You know I'm weaker in this form."**

** "Only until your two forms combine."**

** "Yeah. Only." You rolled your eyes.**

** "So what are we going to do tonight?"**

** "What we do every other night. Talk."**

** "Ok." They both sat down and watched the waves. "So what do you want to talk about?"**

** "I don't know. Well, how are mom and dad taking it?" He frowned.**

** "They're happy. Let's not talk about them. So, did you get a boyfriend yet?"**

** "Uh," you said.**

** "Uh? Is that a yes?"  
"No."**

** "So it's a no."**

** "No."**

** "Then what is it?"**

** "An I don't know."**

** "What?"**

** "I like this boy. I'm sure he likes me; by the way he treats me. However, we aren't exactly 'going out'," you explained.**

** "He hasn't asked you yet?"**

** "No."**

** "Hm Janita won't like that news. But she'll be happy for you."**

** "Have you told mom and dad about Janita yet?" Deoken laughed.**

** "Yeah right. If they found out I was dating a girl like her, they'd disown me."**

** "Probably."**

** "So. What's HIS name?"**

** "His? Oh, Fuji Syuusuke."**

** "Have he kissed you?"**

** "No."**

** "Do you want him to?" She paused.  
"Yes."**

** "Have you told him about this?" Deoken gestured to the moon.**

** "Vaguely. He knows I won't be there."**

** "You should tell him. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore if he saw you like this."**

** "Ok ew. I did not need to hear that from my own brother." Deoken chuckled.**

** "Maybe to prove my point I'll go get him."**

** "Good luck."**

** "Huh?"**

** "The moment you get too far, you will be brought back here, because of your eyes and the moon's combined effect. And you have no idea where he lives. IF he's even home. He probably ignored my warning and has the entire tennis team searching for me."**

** "She's right you know," someone said from the shadows. You two turned around to see Oishi standing there.**

** "Oishi! How?"**

** "I remember you ran here last time. So while they're running around trying to find you…"**

** "You came here."**

** "Exactly."**

** "Why didn't you tell everyone else where I am?"**

** "I figured you had a good reason not to tell us. I was right." Oishi sat down next to her.**

** "How long have you been there?" Deoken asked.**

** "Been here since, you mentioned a girl named Janita." Your face flushed. He had heard almost everything. Oishi's lantern shone on you. "You look different."**

** "That's why I came here."**

** "But you look good, why would you hide?"**

** "Some people can't restrain themselves," Deoken said for her. "That's why I'm here. I get to beat people up for going near her." Oishi raised his hands.**

** "I'm not going to do anything."**

** "I know," you said.**

** "Ya know, you can trust us with your secret. I speak for everyone when I say we consider you part of our group." you smiled. It was good to hear those words.**

** "Even so. Don't tell them. I don't know how or when, but I want to be the one to tell them."**

** "Promise." He took out his cell phone and linked everyone. "Hey guys. I found her." Where?! Good job?! Is she ok?! And Alright! All came out multiple times at once. He held the phone away from his ear.**

** "SHH! Let me talk." They all shut up. "She asked me to keep it a secret and I will. She's fine. She's not hurt. You'll see her in the morning. Bye." Oishi hung up and stood up.**

** "You're going home?"**

** "Yeah. See you tomorrow." He left.  
"He seems nice," Deoken said.  
"Yeah."**

** "Why don't you get some sleep?"**

** "What about you?"**

** "I'll sleep in my bed when the sun comes up." You sighed. You laid your head on his lap and asked him to sing. You listened to his voice until you fell asleep.**


	12. Speaking The Truth

**As the sun rose above the horizon, Deoken faded, going back to where he was before he appeared here. Miyana's head fell onto the sand no longer in her brother's lap. She returned to her 'little orangey' self. Feeling the sand beneath her head, she woke. She stood up and looked around, remembering that the night before had been a full moon. She sighed and walked to the Echizen household, her house. She climbed up the ladder only to see Ryoma and Ryoga sitting on her bed. Or rather, Ryoma was sleeping on her bed. It was a little after six.**

"**What happened? Where'd you go? Why is it a secret?" The questions spilled out of him before he could help himself.**

** "Out."**

** "Obviously. Why are you in a kimono?"**

** "I went out, because it's a secret."**

** "A secret that Oishi knows but we don't." He was trying to make her feel bad.**

** "Oishi found out. Ryoga just trust me, I will tell you in time. I just want to be comfortable with it first. Ok?"**

** "I'll just have to find out then."**

** "Good luck. You'd better wake Ryoma. I'll have to repeat all this." Ryoga picked Ryoma and dropped him on the ground.**

** "Hey that's not nice!"**

** "Doesn't matter," Ryoga said. Ryoma woke rubbing his head.**

** "Why do I feel like I fell down a bunch of stairs?"**

** "Ryoga dropped you to wake you up."**

** "Ryoga!" The two glared at each other. As they did Miyana snuck out of the room. Mrs. Echizen knew about Miyana's secret. She had prepared a big American breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and more. Miyana sat down. It was just the two of them in the kitchen.**

** "Long night?" Mrs. Echizen asked.**

** "Oishi found out." Miyana began to eat. The boys came downstairs and hide around the corner to eavesdrop.**

** "Ah, yes. I remember the boys mentioning that. They were quite upset that you have a secret that you won't tell them."**

** "I know."**

** "So how was he?"**

** "He's a little off, because I left home without saying goodbye but, other than that, he seems fine. Oh! I forgot to ask about Janita. He mentioned her briefly so they're still together. I just wish I could talk to her in person."  
"Janita. That's the girl that's the same as you right."**

** "Yeah, just she's affected, or was, with the equinoxes."**

** "Was?"**

** "She's eighteen. That's when it becomes permanent."**

** "I see. So you've only got a few months left. Then you have no choice but to explain."**

** "I know. I will. I'll tell all of them. But, like I told Oishi; I want to tell them on my own time. When I am comfortable telling them."**

** "So Oishi is keeping it a secret then?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "He's a good kid. Speaking of good kids, how's Fuji treating you?" Miyana's face flushed.**

** "He's really nice. He's… a prince."**

** "Are you planning to tell him soon?"**

** "I don't know."**

** "Well, I don't think you should worry about it. Just go with the flow. What happens will, so just do what you feel is right."**

** "Thanks. Mum." Ryoma and Ryoga came around the corner arguing. **

** "Miyana where did you go?"**

** "Here."**

** "Last night!" Ryoma said.**

** "The beach."**

** "The beach?" Ryoga asked.**

** "Um… yeah."**

** "Why?"**

** "Why? It was deserted and peaceful. Why else?"**

** "You three cut it out. Boys eat your breakfast, school may be out for today but you still need your breakfast."**

** "Yes mum," the boys chorused. They stopped their questions. Miyana went upstairs. Fuji was sitting on her bed. She jumped in surprise.**

** "Fuji!" He stood up and walked up to her. He pushed the door shut, reaching over her shoulder. As he pushed the door shut she backed into the closed door to avoid colliding with him.**

**~Miyana's POV~**

** He was so close. You could feel his breath. He was leaning over you, for he was taller. He kissed you. Your face flushed. He pulled back and you could feel his breath on your lips. It was the first time he had kissed you.**

** "Miyana," he murmured. "Please. Don't scare me like that." His blue eyes were staring into yours. You were breathless, and couldn't look away. "Don't go off on your own again, please," Fuji said putting his forehead on your shoulder.**

** "I wasn't alone Fuji." He lifted his head.**

** "Who were you meeting?"**

** "My brother."**

** "Didn't your family abuse you?" he asked rubbing his hands up and down your arms.**

** "Not Deoken. He tried to help me. He fell in love with my best friend, Janita. Who's like me. He's like us, just without the tail and ears. He has the eyes though."**

** "Was that your secret? You were meeting your brother?"**

** "No, I… change. I'm not myself. I'm not comfortable with it yet." He pulled you into a hug.**

** "It's ok. Whatever it is, I'm here." He lifted you up and brought you to the bed. He sat down with you on his lap.**

** "Fuji, I change."**

** "I know, you said that."**

** "I change almost completely. My tail becomes different, longer and red. My ears, become more elegant looking and red. My eyes turn colors. My… my body changes. I'm just not comfortable showing anyone that yet. I know I only have a little over six months left but, I just can't." Fuji blinked.**

** "So if I understand you correctly, you become… older?"**

** "My actual age. Haven't you wondered why I look like I'm twelve when I'm seventeen?"**

** "Once or twice," Fuji admitted.**

** "In six months, I'll turn eighteen."**

** "And?"**

** "And I'll change permanently."**

** "Is that what you're afraid of? That I won't like you anymore, because you look different."**

** "Yes and no."**

** "No?"**

** "I'm afraid you'll like me for the wrong reasons."**

** "Miyana, I'll always like you for you and you should never doubt that." Your eyes watered. Why was he so nice to you? Why did he love you? You didn't feel like an outsider anymore. You felt loved. You hugged him and pressed your face into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you.**


	13. Deal

**~Ryoma's POV~**

"Miyana!" you and Ryoga screamed racing up the stairs and bursting through the door to find Fuji and her sitting on the bed, Miyana in Fuji's arms. You froze. She was crying. Crying!

"What happened?" you asked. "Why is she crying?"

"I'm not sure," Fuji replied. Miyana leaned back from Fuji and wiped her eyes. She was smiling. Smiling and crying at the same time.

"Don't worry guys," she said. "I'm just… really happy."

"Huh?" you, Fuji, and Ryoga all said. You couldn't understand the fact that she was crying and smiling at the same time.

"What happened?" Ryoga repeated your unanswered question.

"She was just explaining last night."

"Oi!" Ryoga complained. "You'll tell him and Oishi, but you won't tell us?! We've been friends since we were little. How can you trust them and not us?!" Miyana's smile faded and she stood up.

**~Miyana's POV~**

You stood up to confront them. You'd end their questions. Your mind was set on your decision. Fuji's reaction had set it in stone for you.

"Ryoga, Ryoma," you said looking at each one in turn. "I don't plan on telling you."

"Why not?!" Ryoga complained. Ryoma remained silent, as if unsure of what to say or do.

"Because," you turned and looked back at Fuji, who in turn gave you a puzzled look. "I plan on showing you." Ryoga opened his mouth to complain again, but your words sunk in, and he closed his mouth. "The next full moon, the two of you along with Fuji and any of the others that want to know can come with me. It's only fair, considering Fuji has dragged all of them into this with his search." Fuji looked down. "Besides, on my eighteenth birthday, it will become permanent, you'll have to get used to it. Everyone will." Your last sentence was quieter, less confident than the rest. But, it was the truth. You watched them to see how they would react.

"I can live with that," Ryoma said. Ryoga nodded.

"Me too."

"So no more questions. Deal?"

"Deal," the two boys agreed. The four of them stood there for a minute or two. Then suddenly, laughter and pounding on the stairs sounded throughout the house. Ryoga and Ryoma turned around in time to see the rest of the team rush into the room.

"Guys guess what!" Kikumaru shouted.

"What?" you all asked.

"Look," Oishi said handing you an envelope.

"What is it?" Fuji asked. You opened it and read the letter.

"An invitation."

"To what?" Ryoma asked.

"Read it aloud please," Ryoma said.

"Ok. Well, it says, 'Miyana, I didn't know your address so I sent it to the school you're at, addressed to the tennis team. I won't go into detail because I'm not sure if you've told the entire team or not about me or our situation. Deoken has missed you since you've gone. So have I. However, we're getting married! Isn't that great! AND guess what. We're moving to Japan. Deoken is just as sick of your family as you were. So, we postponed our wedding until we settle down in Japan. Well, I know it's a surprise, and Deoken plans to keep it a secret from you when he sees you during the next full moon. However, we're finally settled in. Yes, we're in Japan! Our wedding is Sunday. Please come. I'd love to see you again, and I pray we've moved somewhere close to where you live so we can get together more often. With love, from Janita.'" No one talked for a moment.

"Janita's getting married?" Ryoga asked.

"Who's she?" Kaidou asked.

"She's like me."

"You mean she has a tail too?!" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah."

"They're getting married?" Mrs. Echizen said from the doorway. No one had noticed her arrival. "How pleasant. That'll be something nice to let everyone relax for a while." With that she left.

"Hey Miyana, will you tell us about Janita and Deoken? Only you and the Echizens know them. Please?" Momo asked. You looked at the boys in the room one by one.

"Alright, but it's a long story."

"We've got all day," Inui stated pulling his infamous notebook out. You shrugged and sat down at the head of your bed. You leaned against the headboard, Fuji and Ryoga flanking you. Ryoma and Kikumaru sat in the middle. Oishi, Inui, and Kaidou leaned against the footboard. Kawamura and Momo sat on either side of the bed. Once everyone was situated you began to tell them about your elder brother, and your best friend.

**~Fuji's POV~**

Miyana took in a deep breath and released it once everyone had found a spot on the bed.

"Ok, well I should start from the beginning. Ryoma and Ryoga, had either heard or lived most of this so, you two if I miss something feel free to jump in."

"Ok," the brothers answered.

"I'll start with my family." Ryoga flinched and Ryoma looked away. Miyana looked down. "They aren't very understanding of me. They don't consider how I feel. When I was born, they marked me as an abomination and refused to accept me as their child. If it wasn't for my brother, Deoken, I would have had no home either. I don't know what would have happened. My brother Deoken, has special eyes; like Janita and me. However; he ONLY has the eyes. Deoken convinced my parents to keep me and take care of me. Though, how he did that at the age of two I'll never understand. But, since then my parents have treated me like I was Deoken's unwanted pet. In fact, Deoken used to boss me around all the time, but I couldn't do anything about it. After my younger brother was born however, Deoken started to protect me. That was around the same time I met Janita." She paused so her words would sink in. You took her hand in yours.

"Jason, my younger brother, never liked me. He is just like our parents. He's not only normal, but hates things that aren't normal. Things like me."

"You aren't a THING Miyana," Ryoga said, as if it was a reaction, an impulse. He looked up. "Oh sorry, go on." Miyana smiled.

"I won't go into detail, I don't feel like remembering much of it. However; one day Jason decided he wanted to light my tail on fire." Several pairs of eyes widened.

"We were at the playground. I was… seven I think because Jason was four. Well, when my tail caught fire, I started crying. Luckily, Janita was there. She turned the hose on and sprayed not only my tail, but she completely soaked Jason. She's only a year older than me, but she had been living on her own for a while. She started beating on Jason. Screaming at him and hitting him. Deoken stopped her, by… by…

"Hitting her so hard she fell and hit her head on the ground," Ryoma finished for her. She smiled her thanks.

"After that, Jason was taken home by our parents. Deoken was left to tend to me and Janita, if he wanted to. Janita got up when Deoken turned to look at me. She tackled him to the ground, beating him with her fists. But she wasn't as strong as he was, or rather they were EQUAL in strength. They ended up rolling around throwing punches for a while. In the end though, they ended up laughing. Just laying there laughing. They've been together since, and Deoken has become much nicer to me."

"Was that supposed to be a happy story?" Kaidou asked.

"Not really, just a true one," Ryoga said.

"I'm almost done, I just want to tell you a little bit more."

"Ok," you told her. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Janita is eighteen now. Her transformation is permanent, as mine will be when I turn eighteen."

"Transformation?" Kikumaru asked.

"I look like I'm twelve don't I?" Miyana asked. A few nodded. "Well, I'm seventeen."

"Huh? You're not a chibi-suke like Ryoma?" Kikumaru asked.

"No," she smiled. "And I won't be after I turn eighteen. I'll look completely different, and older."

"Well, that's not that bad. Now is it?" Oishi asked smiling.

"No it isn't. But I still had trouble telling you guys. Thanks." Everyone piled for a big group hug; laughing and having fun. Off to the side Mrs. Echizen smiled.

"Good, you've finally opened up," she whispered to herself before actually leaving the group behind this time.


	14. Janita's Wedding

**~Miyana's POV~**

** A week later, everyone was gathered at the meeting place for the wedding. Deoken hadn't seen Janita all day, but you had. As always she looked great in a dress.**

** "I've never seen you this nervous," you told Deoken.**

** "I've never BEEN this nervous," he replied.**

** "What's there to be nervous about?" you asked.**

** "Um hello! I'm getting married."**

** "And?"**

** "Alright imagine this, Fuji asked you to marry him. Pretend you're here, today, to get married to him." He let his words sink in. "Nervous?"**

** "Yeah ok a little."**

** "See my point?"**

** "Yeah," you gave in. You got his point. Actually though, you were extremely nervous just thinking about getting married. Eiji came bursting into the room.**

** "Dude!"**

** "What?" Deoken asked, turning to look at him.**

** "Janita has a BLUE tail!" You slapped your forehead.**

** "Didn't I tell you that already? It shouldn't have been such a surprise."**

** "That's not my point… doesn't it get in the way when… you know…" The goofy smile was gone, now he had a small smile along with a blush on his face. **

** "Mental image NOT NEEDED!" you complained. Deoken just laughed at you.**

** "The ceremony is starting soon. You'd best get out there," Oishi said entering the room.**

** "Thanks," Deoken said and left.**

** "Well, shall we take our seats?" Oishi asked.**

** "Yup!" Eiji said pulling the two of them out to the seats set up for them. Janita was walked down the isle by her father. He looked happy enough to deposit her at the alter. Deoken took her hand and smiled at her. The priest read through everything, and the two said their vows. Once they said 'I do' they kissed. Miyana thought it was a magical moment and couldn't help but cry. Janita had found her happiness, and solidified it. Miyana believed Fuji was her happiness. **

** Later, after the reception and other necessities of weddings, the tennis team and Miyana bid their farewells to Janita and Deoken. They left for their honeymoon and everyone else returned home. **


End file.
